


Serve

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breeder Dean Winchester, Castiel To The Rescue, Kidnapped Dean Winchester, King Of Hell Sam Winchester, Multi, Protective Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The angels find another solution to their problem of power.  Nephilim can be used to bolster their reserves just as well as a full angel.But someone has to bear them, and they have the perfect candidate in mind.





	Serve

Dean’s told Heaven to go fuck themselves a whole hell of a lot, started to take a pleasure with it, the way those pole up their ass angels would look at him in dismay.

Like refusing the honour of serving cloud land was the most heinous thing ever.

Bringing their dad into it just made them look either constipated or murderous, but Dean didn’t give a fuck either way.

Now, he can’t tell them to go fuck themselves.

Apparently, his endless cursing, threatening and _pleading_ aren’t conducive to the act of mating, and so these days he permanently wears a gag.

They don’t give him food or water, just sustain him with their Grace, and use it to keep his body in prime condition, because he can’t carry their offspring if he’s too weak.

And since his muscles can’t atrophy, not with the angel medical care plan, there’s no need for him to be moving around, either.

It also means when it’s time, they don’t have to try and catch him like a rat in a trap and carry him to the breeding bench, and strap him down so he can be taken…

...efficiently.

He hears that word a lot.

Apparently, it’s something he’s not, because for all the energy being expanded on him, he hasn’t yet given them anything back.

Dean isn’t sure how, but he’s not complaining.

The thought of his stomach swelling, of something alien in there through force, makes him want to scream until his throat bleeds.

But he’s got no say in this, and he can see no end of it in sight.

++

Later, he’s surprised to learn he’d only been up there a little under two weeks. It’d seemed longer; he wouldn’t have been surprised to learn it’d been years.

When the lights, bright, sterile, start to flicker, Dean just figures it’s the power problem they keep going on about.

They talk over him now, like he’s not there. Some days, he isn’t. He tries to stay in the room, hoping to hear something useful, or staying ready if an opportunity to escape presents itself, but it’s just easy to be somewhere else, when they push back the blanket that’s his only covering, and start in on him.

But then the lights go out altogether, and a moment later come back as a dull red, barely enough to see by.

Dean starts to shake, because something’s wrong, and he’s tied down and helpless in here.

If Heaven is under attack, if the place is on fire or crashing down around them, he doubts anybody will bother to come for him.

But Heaven is under attack, and someone has come for him, and he’d scream Cas’s name if it wasn’t for the gag and the fact it’d draw attention and that he isn’t sure he still has a voice.

Cas rips the restraints from his body, and removes the gag more carefully. Dean clings to him unashamedly as Cas wraps him in the blanket, and half carries him out of the door, pausing only to check the corridor’s clear.

Then he starts them moving again, through twisting hallways that to Dean all look the same.

The last one ends in a door, and they’re through it when Dean hears someone screaming about his escape.

Cas’s truck is there, Mary behind the wheel, Bobby standing with the back door open, and Cas just hoists Dean into his arms and makes a run for it. They need speed now, not stealth, and then they’re both in the back seat, Dean huddled in Cas’s lap as the angel’s Grace flows through him.

As Cas tells him he’s okay, he’s safe, they have him.

++

A lot can change in a fortnight.

When they pull up outside the entrance to Hell, Dean baulks. He pulls back, but Cas catches his sleeve (he’s dressed now, Cas having helped him get into clothes in the truck) and quickly reassures him.

Hell was without a ruler and in chaos, and historically that never ended well, and they all knew of only one person, after Crowley, who had a claim to that throne.

And the ability to rule from it.

Sam’s pacing the throne room when his demons show them all in, and he hauls Dean into his arms, hangs on to him like he isn’t sure Dean won’t just wisp into nothingness like a taunting dream.

“I’m okay, Sammy,” Dean says.

Sam glances to Cas, and holds out his arm, and Cas is quickly tugged into the family embrace. Dean holds Cas to them, Sam’s arms around them both, and he knows he has a lot to catch up on.

Like how his little brother is now apparently ruling Hell, and yet that is okay, or he’s sure Cas would have done something about it by now (or at least not brought Dean here).

But he’s back with his family and they are, for now, safe.

Catching up can wait.


End file.
